


回见(See You Around)

by Amerland115



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, 好莱坞AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Woody Pride是Buzz Lightyear一生中最大的难题。





	回见(See You Around)

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是第三视角行文，但文中90%的部分是从角色的角度进行叙述，带有主观认识色彩，并不一定就是故事的真实。

说白了，这件事本不该发生。

他本来应该乘地铁而不是步行，他本来应该走直线而不是往星光大道拐一脚，他本不是走路左顾右盼的人但在这个阳光明媚的下午，他走在街上，却被路边报刊亭的一本杂志的封面定住了脚步。在数张年轻貌美的名人头像和照片中，一幅看起来有些年头的合照占了不小的版面。两个勾肩搭背的年轻男人，笑容因为那时老相机不防抖动的镜头而有些模糊失真。

Woody和他。

有那么一瞬间他被时间的洪流击中，像一块立在海滩上的孤独的礁石，由着身边的棕桐树生长又腐朽。而杂志上大写加粗的白色字提醒他：其实也不过将近三十年而已。

_“大银幕上五十对最令人印象深刻的双人搭档”_ ——他挑起左边眉毛，然后鬼迷心窍地买了一本。提到他们的那段并不难找，因为排名不可思议地靠前所以占了将近半页的版面。文字更是老生常谈：讲述两位演员屈指可数的合作经历，引用昔日采访里的话来说明两人私交甚笃，最后表示遗憾，因为自宣布“休假”之后， Pride先生已经淡出大众视野长达九年了。

哦， _长假_ 。他还记得九年前的那个上午，手机突然疯了似的抖动，一摁下接听键Jessie的声音就砸了过来，又快又急的语速让他没有第一时间反应过来她是在说英语。

她叫他去找Woddy,听起来急的要哭。

后来他才看到那场发布会的录像。那本来只是一场普通的新电影的发布会，Jessie和Woody在里面六度合作——他俩真是亲如兄妹，现在想来当时竟然没有一个媒体炒作他俩的绯闻实在是不可思议的一件事。他看到的那一版录像带省了很多时间，一开头就是一句提问：“请问您和Buzz Lightyear先生的关系，你们是同性情侣吗？”

“Excuse me?”

“你们是同性情侣吗？”

这简直就是不礼貌。要知道那时候《断背山》都没开拍呢，隔着电视的屏幕Buzz都能感觉到寒意从脚底泛起。而Woody，现场面对这根长矛的人，看起来只是眨了眨眼睛。

_他在摸袖口了，_ Buzz想， _他应该还想摸自己的头发，但忍住了。_

最先反应过来的是Jessie, 暴脾气的红发女郎一拍桌子站起来，“HOW DARE YOU?!”台上的另一位剧组人员也开始帮腔，不过语气就显得温和了许多。Jessie可不管这些，她撑住桌面就要翻过高台冲下去揍人，还得坐她旁边的Woody拉住她不让她干些冲动的事。但这样也好，Jessie生气的样子已经把水搅浑了，现在只要Woody随便说些否定的话这个问题就很容易揭过去，Buzz敢担保接下来的一周内都不会有人有胆当着Jessie的面说些冒犯Woody的话。

但Woody说：“要我点头很容易，但作为朋友我不能允许你对Buzz的身份和生活擅自诽妄。”

他的心突然有些拧巴起来。他一直知道纸包不住火，也许总有一天他们俩人之中要有一个人负担着外界的猜测和骂名离开。他跟Woody哪一个更合适呢？其实没有谁会合适做舆论的靶子，无论是谁更巧舌如簧。他早就准备好了，只等一个契机把自己从好莱坞扫地出门。

只是事与愿违。

不过当时他并不知道发生了什么。他并不怪打通电话却说不出始末的Jessie，他明白这毕竟是难以开口的事情，Jessie已经做了力所能及的一切。他只是对让Jessie哭那么伤心感到抱歉，女孩比外界想象的要敏感的多。那天他跳上他的哈雷冲到Woody当时下榻的酒店，正好赶上高瘦的男人从酒店正门出来，伸手拦了辆黄色的出租车。他还是没什么随身行李。然后在他拉开后座门的时候，他也看到了Buzz.

确切的说那不叫四目相对，因为Buzz还没来得及摘下头盔，而Woody戴着遮住大半张脸的墨镜。在他们互相看着的那几秒里，Buzz意识到：他要离开了。这次大概很久不再回来。

没有多余的动作和表情，没有一句话，Buzz甚至没摘下头盔。黄色的出租车驶离，大概几分钟后哈雷也掉头回家。

他就这样让他走了。

他本应上前抱抱他。

Woody走的干净利落，没有留下任何烂摊子给亲戚好友和同事。这应该算意料之中，一是因为他本来就是很聪明很有条理的人，二是这场对外宣称“休假”的提前退休其实早就提上日程了，他总说等自己多少岁了就退休去农场养马。只是无论什么时候走对他的朋友们来说都显得很突然。他的房子还在原地，九年前它被挂牌出售前Jessie预定了它，只是因为她想让这座白色的小房子保留应有的样子。现在Buzz站在这座房子面前，有点担心自己是否打扰了它。他手里捏着Woody给的备用钥匙，心里暗暗祈祷Jessie没换门锁。——呃，他是不是应该先跟Jessie说一声的？

不管怎么样先试试吧，他相信Jessie不会因为这个把他告上法庭。钥匙插入锁孔，锁舌咬合，转动，门开了。

噢。

门窗的百叶挂帘都紧闭着拒绝视线的窥探，但没变的门锁已经告诉了Buzz房子里有什么。他一下没有了进去的欲望。加州的太阳太过慷慨，连黄昏都金灿灿到晃眼睛。背对着这样漂亮的光线他突然感觉到胸腔里翻腾起一种欲望、一种冲动、一种无根无据的相信——他知道Woody去了哪里。即使这只是胡乱猜测的一场空，他想见他。

用锁门代替推门而入，他一边快步离开一边拨通了助理的电话。今晚午夜，有一架班机飞往科罗拉多。

Buzz记忆里和Woody第一次见面是在选角面试室外的等候椅上。他们不过相差五岁，那时候的Pride先生已经功成名就，享有高额的身价和美妙的名声；而Buzz不过是个初来乍到的愣头青，经济上的窘迫从他熨烫整齐的袖口裤脚偷跑出来。Woody端着一个空杯子找打水地方的时候，他正好坐在候选等待区的最后一个椅子上。

于是他把自己那瓶一口没动的矿泉水给Woody了。

这场交集实在很浅淡。没有美好的光线或者空气中浮动着的音乐，洛城正午白色的阳光均匀地铺在每个人脸上。作为这瓶水的报答，Woody和他并肩聊了一会儿——有些可惜的是现在Buzz已经回想不全当时他们到底寒暄了些什么了。他唯一记得的是Woody说“那你也是想在镜头前出人头地咯？”的时候他的回复把正在喝水的男人呛到了，他只好赶紧给这位先生顺气。

咳嗽好不容易消停后Woody有些难以置信地看着他，“认真的？”

“是的，先生。”见男人缓过来了他重新退回一步的距离，“我其实是想做飞行员。”

他可不打算说些什么“事后想起来这不太明智”之类的套话，Woody问他，他实话实说了，有什么错？可Pride先生笑得摇头，噢天哪哦，飞行员。

老实说他被冒犯到了，如果当时Woody多嘴贱几句他俩可能就会提前争执起来了。不过他们没有。两天后他收到了剧组的邀请，作为和Woody Pride先生平分重心的另一个男主角。

他并不打算撒谎，到片场那天看见Woody坐在演员椅上朝他招手、扬着下巴喊：“Hey, pilot boy.”的画面在日后回忆起来确实显得鲜明可爱，但在那段时间确实把大名鼎鼎的Pride先生衬得有些讨人厌。

但不管怎么说，Buzz依然觉得这个机会难能可贵。想想看，五天前他还是个粗住着墙壁潮湿又脆弱的格子间的普通人，如今他拿着手掌厚的台本、对面坐着同样年轻的名演员——问题是这位先生似乎走神了，笔头削尖的铅笔被他撅起的上嘴唇夹在鼻子底下。就在Buzz犹豫着要不要戳他一下的时候铅笔掉落，Woody也瞬间回神。他撇撇嘴巴，弯腰把笔捡回手上。“抱歉，再说一遍？”

“You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“呃，还没呢。”

“这是台词，先生。”Buzz看看自己手里的剧本又看看Woody手里的，动了动眉毛就往回翻了三页，“我重新开始。”

一度Buzz以为Pride先生种种奇怪行为是因为同行相轻之类的原因，现在回想起来他觉得可能不止。对词走神还只是基础操作，Buzz有时候还得被他使唤着跑腿——虽然他都干脆拒绝了，没让Woody讨得一丝便宜。可能这一点让Pride更恼火了，行径变本加厉。就连Slink都会过来拍拍他的肩膀，带着无可奈何的表情说：担待着点，Buzz,我请你喝一杯，好吗？

他回答说不必，我没有生气。而且我还注意到大家看他也还是一样。

谁叫他是Woody Pride？Buzz设想最刻薄的人都会原谅他任何事的。不过虽然Woody很好，Buzz还是理性地保持着令人舒适的社交距离，这是他真诚待人的一部分。电影的拍摄过程很顺利，杀青之后半年，剧组迎来了宣传期。因为档期问题Bo无法出席很多的采访和活动，而当时Andy才刚刚上小学；重头自然都落到了Woody和他身上。年长者看起来对这些事情驾轻就熟了，打包的行李轻便又妥帖，显得他的大箱子格外繁琐。他们从一个地方飞到另一个地方，在不同的地方做短期的室友。住在同一个屋檐下飞速拉近了两个人的距离，速度快到连Bo都微笑着挑起细长的柳眉说：wow.

他们一遍遍地应付相似的问题——三分之二的火力都在Pride先生身上。Woody说些这些日子不断重复到耳朵起茧的回答的时候Buzz就在旁边认真地听，每一次都像是第一次听的样子：在Woody递眼神的时候挑挑眉毛回应，在抖包袱的时候轻轻地笑出声，在每一个需要他插嘴的地方适当地说些捧哏话，在问答走向出现问题的时候把注意力引到自己身上……几乎每次一个活动结束的时候Woody都要跟他说悄悄话：“天哪Buzz，我真得请你喝一杯。”

在灯火阑珊或者明亮处，Woody说这句话的时候总会咬着舌尖发笑，咖色的眼睛闪闪发亮。他说了太多次，已经让Buzz能够幻想出他们窝在一起喝酒的那个沙发会有散发着什么样气味的布料了。或者不要沙发，沙发放不下Woody过于长的两条腿——去Buzz老家的谷仓的屋顶，熏染着干草的香气和太阳留下的糊味，Woody可以随便伸展他的长手长脚，夜风会把酒气吹散到日出的地方。

于是他总是说：“别，谢了，Hamm说你酒品可差。”

听到这Woody笑得更开心了。次次如此。

其实Hamm并没有详细评价过Woody的酒品，但Slink的确说过以前Woody喝醉了是会抱着路灯开始背莎翁的。高中时候闹了好多笑话，谁能想到他真成了演员呢。

不过宣传期结束的前一周的某一天，Buzz是彻底明白酒品和酒量没关系的，并且Woody的酒品的确叫人难以信任：那天早晨——又也许已经过了早晨这个时间段——他被脑袋里嗡嗡的声音叫醒，发现他从后面抱着Woody挤在一张床上，遮光窗帘留下一道缝，灰尘在缝隙里穿着亮片装跳舞，而他们两个人什么都没穿。有那么一瞬间他想管他的、就这样枕着Woody平稳的呼吸在这个迷糊的早上重新睡回去，无奈的是他的确有军人般的素养。他起床，放弃了在不弄醒Woody的前提下给他套睡衣的高难度任务，给Woody拉好被单，自己穿戴整齐，下楼带了份早午餐上来。

Woody醒来的时候烤过两面的吐司还没完全变凉。“试试撕成块蘸浓汤吃？”不久前才从他旁边的枕头上醒来的金发男人一边收拾着自己的行李箱一边提议道。Buzz是想等两个人都解决了人类早上的生理需求再来理性讨论昨晚发生了什么的，毕竟他昨晚真是被Woody喝断片了，现在他们真的很需要理性。但他记得当时Woody在原地做了会儿，像是在缓缓宿醉带来的头疼。然后他就在床上开始撕吐司片，试着蘸了蘸汤之后放进嘴里，接着他整张脸都皱巴起来：“Ew.”

事实是他们再也没谈过这晚的问题。

宣传期如期结束，在机场Woody和他握手告别。回见，他说。回见，他回。即使Buzz的左脑在提醒他回见的可能性不到30%，在有过那一晚之后就更低了。他站在托运的队伍里，目送Woody走入贵宾通道，在心里默默地补充：Farewell.

机场这些年也变了许多。他的行李几乎可以算没有，裹了一件连帽运动衫就钻进了经济舱的座位。他的助理很体贴，安排了一个靠窗的位置——他曾经想成为一个飞行员，这在不断的采访中早已成了众所周知的事情。年华流逝，加上Woody的帮助，他已经学会接受自己现有的而不被过去的梦所困扰，只是喜欢在窗边看机翼在云层之中穿梭的习惯一直没变。他这张脸本来很容易被认出来，但好在晚间航班的灯光昏暗而乘客迷糊，他身边戴着鸭舌帽的年轻人视线就没离开手机，他得以安静地独坐在靠窗的座位上，看着机场跑道的灯光一闪而过，旧金山灿烂的夜晚淹没进云雾以下，终于窗外只剩下机翼末端闪烁的红灯，以规律的频率明明灭灭

这点红芒让他想起人生五十年里无数次的夜间飞行，和三十几岁的某个晚上他围着浴巾从浴室中走出来，房间黑着没有开灯，隐隐约约的光从拉着窗帘的窗外渗进来，勾勒出Woody靠在床头的剪影：他一只脚跟敲在地板上，一只手里夹着一点红色的光芒，以呼吸的频率明暗。

我以为你不抽烟。他说。

我是不抽，Bo给我的。Woody耸耸肩膀。你要不要试着吹个烟圈出来？

他不置可否地笑笑，把那根细长的女烟从Woody的食指上取下来。窈窕淑女对香烟也保持着极佳的品味，烟味儿中带着薄荷的尾调，对已经数年没碰过烟了的他来说刚刚好。他吐出扁扁的一个烟圈，然后递回给Woody，“生疏了。”

Woody不服气地接过烟吸了一口，果不其然被呛到。他敞亮地笑出了声，“别把床点着了。”，而Woody一边把烟拿远一边咳嗽一边还要抽空骂道：Shut up.

他眨眨眼，这段画面又消失在眼前了。

当时他也是这样定义他和Woody的关系的——一段留在眼皮内侧的幻视。最起码并不觉得他们会接着保持联系。特别是在没有网络和智能手机的八十年代，与至亲好友保持联系就已经很不错了。但他还是试着给Woody寄了封明信片，表示问候。不多时候回信来了，明信片上印着一栋可爱的白色房子，门口还有条可爱的小狗。背面用Woody的字迹写着：收信快乐！这是我打算在旧金山购置的房子，但我还不知道怎么处理这条狗。祝安。W.

这张薄薄的明信片被他翻来覆去地看了三遍，心情像得到了休斯顿的飞行许可一样冲上云霄，漂浮在无重力的太空里。难以计数的距离外无数气体聚集在一起缓慢地燃烧，每一处都是墨水的痕迹。来来往往的明信片逐渐成为了他那半年的日常，巴掌大的纸上一开始只能写下空空的两三行，到后来逐渐被塞得满满当当。但没有人率先舍弃明信片换成更适合阅读的信纸，到最后几乎是在挑战自己能不能在三百个词内把话说完。眨眼间半年过去了，突然两个月里都没有来自Woody的回信。报纸上倒是报道了Pride先生开始拍摄下一部电影的消息，这还是半年来第一次他成了后一个得知Woody消息的人。不过，哦，好吧。他低下头捏捏自己的鼻梁。他也是个成年男人了，不会跟个幼儿园小孩一样坐在地上哭哭啼啼。不管怎么说，他会永远记得跟Woody的这段……可能越界了的友谊。正好他手头上的工作也告一段落，可以搬进他新买的小房子——感谢那部电影，他现在可以分期付款了——好好休息一段时间。

就这样风平浪静一个月后，突然他家门铃响了，他打开门，身形走样的男人拎着两个大包灵活地滑进来。他张着嘴巴盯着眼前这个似曾相识的男人，直到男人开口说：“看什么看，把门关上。”

“……Woody?”

“Yep.” Woody抿了下嘴唇，发出清脆的“啵”的一声，”Surprise.”

他关上门，从头到脚地打量眼前的Woody——现在他已经不能用颀长来形容了，“中等身材”才能勉强装下他圆润的下巴和涨起的肚子。头发剪短，宽大的外套里还穿着个圣诞毛衣。好多个问题不断地冒出来，他只来得及挑了一个比较中肯的：“发生什么了？”

“呃，你懂的，为艺术献身嘛。”Woody低下头看了看自己，“Ran还要求我在接下来两个半月里瘦成皮包骨头，同时尽量留长头发，不要剪胡子。”

“圣诞毛衣？”

“还是道具组的一位女士手织的，她说我要是喜欢就拿走。我寻思你的身材穿着正好，你不喜欢也不能拒绝。”

“……”

“干嘛？”他的语气突然跳起来，附赠一张洋洋自得的面孔，“等我老了发福了就是这副样子，还是能迷倒一大片。”

Buzz不禁笑了。“你这是在说圣诞老人。”

“我看你是讨打了，硬汉。”圣诞老人呲起牙，一个虚握的拳头在他面前摇晃。

他没有问Woody怎么会突然出现、一个招呼也不打；也没问任何有关那一晚的事情。他们一起收拾出客房，把日常用品摆进屋子的各个地方，气氛融洽得自然而然。就这样那两个半月开始了，似乎每一秒都在发光。

他的房子位于当时的洛杉矶市区边沿，每天早上起的更早的那个人会负责早饭。Buzz还会偶尔想办法用一用厨房，轮到Woody的时候基本上全是In-N-Out汉堡和奶昔。虽然他站着吃，Buzz还是很怀疑他能不能在这么短的时间里达到Howard导演的要求。起初Woody会去附近的健身房，Buzz偶尔会跟他一起。但后来胡子长出来了，某天一个年轻的教练对Buzz说：你家老人可真努力啊之后，他就彻底告别健身房，转而霸占起Buzz放在家里的健身器材。本来他们可以随心所欲地在街上闲逛，不过在Woody逐渐瘦下来之后他们被认出来的几率就大幅增加了。好几次他和Woody一路狂奔，砰的一声把门关上，并肩靠着门板，上气不接下气却仍然止不住大笑的冲动，弯腰的力气也没有，几乎都要站不直。Woody已经完全瘦下来了，自然卷曲的头发和胡子都变长，乍一看活像个流浪汉；但他的眼睛，一如既往，亮晶晶的，在被Buzz注视的同时，也在看着Buzz.于是Buzz伸出手拨开他有些过长的胡子，侧过身，吻了他干燥的嘴唇。

一切发生得理所当然。灰尘理所当然地在阳光中飞舞，怀里的牛皮纸袋理所当然地坠着令人安心的重量，他们理所当然地靠着门板接吻，在它结束的时候看着对方吃吃地笑。这段日子理所当然地散发着温暖的柔光，模糊了所有冰冷的棱角。

可就像世界上所有好日子一样，这段时间也过的飞快。Woody的东西被重新装进两个大包里，他又要飞回太平洋里一座位于赤道的小岛上；而Buzz也差不多要重新开始工作了。他目送Woody坐上出租车，向他招手告别。鸭舌帽压不住他的卷发也遮不住他的笑容：回见，Buzz.

回见。

一年后，那部给Buzz带来了职业春天的电影的续集开机，他也在仪式上第三次见到了Woody.

他们举杯庆祝老剧组的全数回归和新成员的加入，Jessie站在他身边，Woody站在他对面，牛仔帽在勾肩搭背中歪歪斜斜的扣在头上。他想起那个鸭舌帽，和那个埋在胡子里的吻，心里希望自己永远不用怀疑他们之间奇怪的关系。以前和人相处很简单，真诚足矣；遇见Woody后事情逐渐越变越复杂了，如果他真诚地向Woody和自己坦白，他就会在吻后请求Woody的原谅，再请求他能够和自己一起，永远地并着肩，握着手，行走在洒满阳光的街道上。

继而他又希望他们俩都能停住避重就轻的慢性疗法，无论相视而笑时心情有多放松气氛有多融洽。审视它治愈它，不要让它成为沉疴。为什么要沉默？为什么要故步自封？他本来从不用沉默做遮羞布。

可他毕竟没说。他们默契的保持着对内对外的统一沉默，可能是因为这的确不是他们中任何一人在当时想要的。

铁证如山。就算排除掉工作时间里的恶作剧和胡闹，他们也做了太多背道而驰的事情；休息时间他们习惯并肩坐着，膝盖挨着膝盖；晚上挤在一辆小房车里，在夜幕的掩护下假装外面的世界都停住了。有时候他们只是喝点东西，聊聊天，像任何普通朋友一样。但有时候他们做的就不是正派朋友会做的事了。可就连这事儿他们也该死的有默契，不知不觉就开始，继而成为常态，开头过程和事后都没什么好抱怨的。直到今天也没有人对这种关系下过定义，似乎他们就是对相见恨晚的好朋友，除了会上床。

他们俩都认为自己伪装的很好，不会有人知道发生在晚上的事情。事实证明要想人不知除非己莫为，Jessie是第一个来问的，但她绝对不是第一个看出端倪的。

Buzz也很难想起那天到底说了些什么，不过他记得Jessie漂亮的绿眼睛里有着毫无恶意的好奇，这让他在尴尬中感到了一丝宽心。Woody肯定也看出来了，但这份宽心似乎并不能保护住他脆弱敏感的神经。

够了！在猛地一挥手之后他又陷进椅子里，放缓了语气又重复了一遍：够了。

红发女郎被唬得眨眼睛，但还是下意识地反击了些狠话，气呼呼地走了。还好，这次她没选择留下来跟Woody吵出个所以然来——之后的无数次经验证明他们的争吵就真的是兄妹斗嘴，九成情况下是无建设性成果的。等Jessie走出一段距离后Buzz才转动身体用偏小的声音喊Woody的名字。

“别，Buzz.”Woody听都不听就立刻反应，抬手把牛仔帽拉下来遮住整张脸。

那天晚上——或者第二天晚上——他们又做了。站在床边把衬衣下摆从皮带中扯出来的时候Buzz觉得Woody就是在赌气，任凭问题在空气中冒泡发酵也不去搭理。事后Woody背对着他朝里躺着，他用最适合在深夜里说话的音量问：和我也不能说吗？

回答他的只有呼吸和缄默。

Buzz一直就更喜欢Woody笑着的时候，微笑尬笑不怀好意的笑和开怀大笑……特别是Woody翘起嘴角的说话方式，让他像喝了十瓶Dr.pepor.他认真的，不过他不知道Woody怎样觉得。这样黑夜里的沉默让他心情沉重。

“别把自己逼得太紧了。晚安。”

Buzz以额头抵着双层玻璃的姿势突然醒来。窗外仍旧漆黑一片，抬起手腕一看，凌晨四点二十八分，他就快到了。别扭的入睡姿势让他全身僵硬，他在窄小的座位里扭扭脖子伸伸懒腰，闭上眼睛试着勾勒出Woody的模样。他想起在最后一面之前他们的那次不欢而散，他的外套拿在手里，手放在门把上，门开着，他的一只脚已经踏出门外，门外下着不小的雨。Woody站在房里，浑身上下竖着无数隐形的尖刺，叫嚷着好得很、快点走！他实在是熟悉得很。这些荆棘他从不害怕，并且已经无数次的拥抱过了。只是这一次，他无意再去做Pride先生糊弄问题的帮凶。

_**“我不会走的，Woody.无论你乐不乐意，我都不会逃跑的。”** _

他不会，但Woody会的。他只是没料到。

他下了飞机，又换乘巴士，环抱着手臂坐在最后一排，随着车子的摇晃又昏昏欲睡起来。也许在梦里，他能够停下脚步，他能够再快些，留在那场雨里，追上匆忙又蹒跚的脚步，赶在黄色出租车启动之前……这些都用不着。他们已经做了他们能做的所有努力，谁又能苛责谁的选择？而他们曾经不敢一起做梦的那个时代，如今已经看见曙光了。

一小时后巴士到站，他站在了一片陌生的土地上，手里捏着Woody给他的第一张明信片。向来精明的Pride先生撒过这么一个不太精明的谎，在盖着科罗拉多州邮戳的明信片背面写了旧金山的名字。也许他是故意的，也许他们只是一样的手忙脚乱。

即使这样，凭一张二十多年前的明信片来找九年没见的人也实在不是什么现实的事，就连地址上写着的道路都改名了，他还得去警察局借二十年前的地图。最终他在下午三点找到了明信片正面印着的那种小房子，他不由得开始想Woody有没有养狗，半条手臂那么长的小猎犬，有着扇形的耳朵和四条小短腿。他从街这头走到街那头，每个房子都相似，他一间间地比对，有的种了太多花草，有的多了儿童滑梯，有的缺了个阁楼，有的少了个窗户……每一个都和明信片上的有些不同。但还是让他找到了。他按门铃，不一会儿门开了，如假包换的Woody Pride穿着简单的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，站在门后的走廊里，站在他面前。时间过于优待Woody了，除了剪短了头发之外他几乎和他们分开那天一模一样，颀长的身材，高挺的鼻梁，和漂亮的眼睛。

“……Buzz?”

“Woody.”

“你怎么……？”

“跟着你的明信片来的。”他拿给Woody看。

“你还留着在？”Woody的手指擦过硬纸边缘，又迅速缩回去，像是被这张老纸片烫到了。“你来干嘛？”

Buzz耸了耸肩膀，把明信片收回自己的口袋里。“找人？”他反问。

“那么我这里没有你要找的人，”高个儿男人退后一步，又开始嘴硬了，“这间房子里只有——”

“我知道，我看见你邮箱上的名字了。”Buzz打断他，有点尴尬地挠挠自己的后脑勺，“认真的吗Woody？把那个男孩的名字倒着拼？他同意了吗。”

“我又不是只用了他的……再说了他为什么不同意？”

行吧行吧，为所欲为先生。Buzz举起双手示意自己投降了，随便你怎么狡辩都可以；这也意味着他马上要抛出正题，熟悉他的人都知道他在正事上极少退让。

“我确实是来找人的。我来找那个我在三十年前认识的男人，高高的个子，深色的头发。他不抽烟也没有酒瘾，试着吐烟圈却总是被呛到。虽然职业不允许但平时他还是努力保持着早睡早起的良好作息，睡前睡醒的时候都喜欢翻几页书，但不喜欢晨跑。说起来他的睡姿是侧躺着的还总是往里蜷，所以即使我知道他是个自信又强大的人，偶尔还是忍不住有些担心。他好管闲事，思虑太多，不过我想这是因为他天赋异禀，善良又勇敢，头脑还聪明。”

“现在我撞大运了，找到他的门前。我就是来找你的，无论你管自己叫什么名字。”

“Ugh…Buzz…快走，好吗？你只会让事情变得更糟。”

“You know I can’t,sheriff.” Buzz拒绝了，蓝眼睛里有一如既往的坚定。Woody看着他，想象那天藏在骑手头盔下面的也是这样一双眼睛。好，他投降，好了吧？这双眼睛总是让他犯错。

“那你是现在进来，还是我得在门廊吻你？”

蓝眼睛惊讶了，它们快速地眨了两下，然后Buzz轻笑着说：“我又不介意。”

“Oh. Shut up.”

做梦一样。

Wood一边给杯子过水一边偷瞄坐在布艺沙发上的金发男人，九年前他跑到这里来的时候可没想过会有一天在这个房子里招待Buzz Lightyear.然后今天门一打开，这个人就站在自己门廊里，手里还拿着自己寄的明信片。

然后他还 **亲** 了他。

见了鬼了。

“喝点什么？”

坐在沙发上的男人闻声放下茶几上的摆件，“白水就好”——他知道Woody家常备的除了咖啡就是可可脂，可不能指望些其他的——“你这有柠檬吗？”

Woody头也不抬的把水递过去，“冰箱冷藏右手边底下，第一个柜子。”

拿出半个裹在保鲜膜里的柠檬后，Buzz还无师自通地找出了专门切水果的刀和砧板。Woody一只手把自己那杯水举到嘴边，后腰靠着料理台的边缘，欣赏男人漂亮地切出三个薄片，扔进水里。在Woody张嘴提醒他之前，就已经自觉地把厨具洗过再擦干净、放回原位，把剩下的柠檬重新裹上保鲜膜放回第一个柜子。

_哇哦，他们真的分开了九年吗？_

一切处理好之后Buzz端起他那杯柠檬水，两个人隔空干了个杯。“柠檬不错。”他笑着说。

……见鬼，真见不得这张脸。这人简直是自己的克星。

于是他对这句话置之不理，反而转开视线装作不在意的样子说：“你来找我干嘛。”可他的故作姿态反而让这句话听起来更怨妇了。

“噢，你旧金山那套房子现在像个鬼屋，我们觉得有必要跟你说一声。”

 _哈？_ “就为这？”

Buzz噗地笑出了声，差点把水洒了，连忙把被子放到手边的台子上。“咳，当然不是，你房子被Jessie照顾的可好了。”

看到高个儿男人久违的白眼Buzz笑得更开心了。笑过之后他沉默着看着Woody，手指无声地敲了敲料理台边沿，嘴唇紧了又紧，终于他说：“因为我想你。”

他用的是常态。

Woody的视线被定在窗外了。即使现在窗外只有一成不变的灌木丛，绿化带，和上个月被野猫刨出来的小土坑。他一只手握着散发着热气的杯子，一只手搭在另一条手臂的肘部。本来他是总有话说的那一个的，他来回答记者的提问，他来反击唇枪舌剑，他来讲令人捧腹的笑话，他先向别人问好。一直如是。他鲜少觉得话语苍白。

“It doesn’t make any sense,Buzz.”他捂住脸叹息道，“It was a big mistake.”

“或许是的。”出乎他意料的，Buzz某种程度上肯定了这个判断，“遇上你是我上天给我的难题。”

Woody的手掌滑到下巴上，露出他浅褐色的眼睛和下撇的眉毛。他看向Buzz，而Buzz也看着他，蓝色的海面波光粼粼。自从那天那个铺满了洛城苍白阳光的日子里他见过这片海，就在思考怎样留下他。他还记得还是个愣头青的Buzz拿着厚厚的台本一板一眼地在他对面念的样子——他想认真工作的，对天发誓他真不是故意走神，但是在垂下的眼睑遮住眼睑后还有金色的短发诱惑他——这种金色他是不是在66号公路旁的平原上见过？日落时分天地辉煌，云霞如熔金一样缓慢流淌。然后，随着他无意识翘起的唇角铅笔突然掉落，世界一下退回到眼前，平平无奇。

但果真如此？他想他是喜欢Buzz的，一个来自南方的年轻人，待人亲和，踏实肯干，拥有天赋不说，还有坚毅的下巴。不难看出他前途光明，即使他总是说自己一单挣够学费就要回到飞行学院去。没有谁会不喜欢他，Woody也一样，又有一点点不一样。

即使是在把喝醉的年轻男人拖到床上、在不知名的心情的催促下忐忑不安地挨上对方唇瓣的那个晚上，他都没搞清楚到底是哪里不一样。接着醉的昏昏沉沉的男人抱住他的肩膀，呢喃着他的名字，于是世界飞速倒退到身后老远的地方，眼前只剩下那两片蓝色的海。夜幕降临，月色朦胧，暗色的水波看似平静地荡漾着，水花拍打出白色的声响。

不需要再多说什么。

虽然这个决定很不理智，因为舆论不接受，如果这个错误持续下去他们脚下的坦途就会变成钢丝，一个不慎两个人都完蛋；被Jessie当面提问的那一刻他真的害怕了，几乎是立刻缩回了自己的鸵鸟洞。那天晚上他不敢回答Buzz，也不敢翻身去看Buzz的眼睛。如果回头看见一片死海他会恨死自己的。但他就是忍不住一次又一次地回到那个危险的地方，或许是因为那个地方很温暖很舒适，又或许是因为他知道Buzz永远会在那里等他的。

他几分钟内第二次叹气，“Buzz，听我说，已经九年了，Jessie的孩子都上小学了吧？”

Buzz点点头，“四年级了，你真应该去看看她。”

“我会的。”他手掌向外一翻，重新回到自己的中心思想上，“我的意思是，我们的世界已经相差很多了。你现在找到我了，我不会随便搬家的，你得回去继续你的生活，你……你明白我的意思吧？”

Buzz听的很认真，他总是这样，Woody说完之后他点点头，“我明白，但我认为我们之间并没有那么大的代沟。”赶在Woody反驳之前，他接上： “我的一个朋友曾经跟我说过一句话，也许你也听说过。”

“什么。”Woody听起来一点兴趣也没有，一个词说的敷衍又不耐烦。Buzz都习以为常了。

“做个普通人可比在镜头前演戏好多了。”

噢，这一手。蓝眼睛年轻人被梦想彻底拒绝的那个深夜，霓虹灯照常闪烁，可年轻人满眼血丝。光滑的脸上被酒精加深了皱纹，像一只装满了愤怒的瘪气球，颓唐地叱责道：你又明白什么？突然间他的舌头失去了自制，迫不及待地把真心话剖出来献上。

实在是因为这太荒唐。

同时又太让人可惜。

继而他反驳道：“嘿，我没说这一句。”

“原话是‘做个演员要比在天上飞来飞去好多了’，我举一反三了一下。”

小聪明。他腹诽。

“怎么样，Sheriff?准许我加入你的日常生活吗？”

拒绝的理由太多了。媒体，舆论，法律，亲戚朋友；不合适，不可以，不可能……满世界的红灯里只有唯一一个“可以”，像波涛里的一叶扁舟，挣扎着大吼：是的！是的！因为我爱你。因为你也爱我。

不够吗？

也许Bo说得对，他们俩都被对方宠坏了

他第三次叹气，走到Buzz身边。他们又一次并肩站着了，就像他们本该是的模样。

“请求准许，Captain.”

Buzz Lightyear一生中最大的难题的确是Woody，只是他还不知道，他也是Woody Pride一生中最大的难题。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我两年前写在草稿纸上的一篇，字很密密麻麻而且当时就大大小小改过五次（全挤在两张纸上）所以非常难以分辨我到底写了啥……
> 
> 而且分辨出来大概90%之后我又给改了……大概三分之一（
> 
> 最终成了有11386字符的这篇，特别鸣谢 @呱立方 的激情催稿
> 
> **我本意是想写 ~~两个成年人一开始本来互相好感，要做朋友，一不小心拐到了炮友zone，虚耗了数十年光阴之后才意识到我们还是比较适合结婚（？~~**
> 
> 最后不太清楚您看到的会是什么样orz
> 
> **不过总之感谢看到这里的你，比心**
> 
> ~~最后如果有评论就更开心了155515151（被打走~~


End file.
